batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Egghead
Egghead was a villain created for the 1960s Batman television series. The character was identifiable by his pale bald head and white and yellow suit. He believed himself to be "the world's smartest criminal," and his crimes would usually have an egg-motif to them as well as including egg puns in his speech where appropriate such as "egg-zactly" and "egg-cellent." Additionally, he would use a wide assortment of egg-shaped weapons, such as laughing gas eggs and tear gas eggs (laid by chickens on a diet of onions). Egghead was first referenced in the DC Universe by 1989's Secret Origins Special #1 as a long-forgotten villain who used to associate with the Riddler. He surfaced briefly in Batman: Shadow of the Bat #3 (1992) and made a second cameo appearance in Gotham Academy #15 (2016). The character has also been the focus of at least one issue in the non-canon Batman '66 comic series. History Little is known of Egghead's background and origins, barring his former association with the Riddler and clique of other villains introduced to the mainstream DC Universe by the 1960s television series such as King Tut, the Bookworm, and Marsha, Queen of Diamonds. When visited in his old age by a television crew inquiring about his origin story, the Riddler recalls Egghead with fondness and notes somewhat theatrically that he hasn't seen him in a while. Egghead's fate was unknown until the Shadow of the Bat story arc in 1992, which saw Arkham Asylum demolished and reconstructed by Jeremiah Arkham. When Arkham reopened its doors, Egghead was one of several inmates imprisoned in the new facility. Unknown to most of the asylum staff, Jeremiah was being secretly manipulated by serial killer Victor Zsasz. When Batman infiltrated Arkham in an attempt to prove Zsasz was escaping and committing crimes by night, Jeremiah trapped him there as part of an intense psychiatric study. Zsasz proposed that all Batman's hated enemies be unleashed to break him physically and mentally, insisting that Jeremiah would then have the respect of his patients. Egghead and a number of other villains with known vendettas against Batman were later rounded up and allowed to observe the Dark Knight as he fought the hulking Amygdala. They were then released and urged to "settle their old scores". However, Batman defeated them with ease. Jeremiah later noted that the exercise was probably a mistake, since all Egghead and the other villains had going for them was psychosis. Batman later deduced that unleashing Egghead and "the rest of those losers" to attack him was part of an elaborate ruse by Zsasz, who anticipated he would defend himself and beat them unconscious. After the incident, he would be moved to an isolation block where Zsasz could taunt him by tapping on the walls of the cell as he made his nightly escape. Egghead was presumably returned to his cell by the Arkham staff. Other appearances Egghead has been rarely featured in other Batman media outside the 1960s television series. After The Last Arkham story arc he remained in obscurity. The character is likely considered a goofier element of Batman's past that would not fit well with the darker portrayal of the character currently favoured by DC Comics, and may cause confusion with the similar Marvel character of the same name. Outside the mainstream Batman continuity, Egghead has appeared in the sixteenth issue of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, which is based on the animated series of the same title. This Egghead is deeply, incurably insane and far less lucid than his live television appearance as portrayed by Vincent Price. While working with Wonder Woman to thwart his bizarre scheme to bring Egg-Fu to Earth, Batman dismisses him as "a madman". Egghead has also been featured in Batman '66, a web-based comic inspired by the original television series. He made a brief cameo appearance in Gotham Academy #15 in the company of the Bookworm. Most recently, the character was referenced in All-Star Batman #2 as one of several assassins attempting to collect a bounty on Batman's head. In Other Media Television ''Batman (1960s series) *''See Egghead (Vincent Price) ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *Egghead appears in the animated Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Day of the Dark Knight!" trying to escape Iron Heights along with fellow inmates King Tut, Imposter Mad Hatter, Archer, Bookworm, False Face, Black Widow, Siren, Marsha the Queen of Diamonds, Louie the Lilac, Ma Parker, and Shame. Egghead and the other villains were stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. He later appears in "Mayhem of the Music Meister"! as one of the many villains imprisoned at the local penitentiary. ''The Lego Batman Movie'' A Lego version of Egghead makes cameos in the film alongside the other Batman villains. One prominent appearance is when he egged the Bat Signal. He is based off the Vincent Price incarnation of the character. Category:Villains Category:Arkham Asylum patients Category:Bureau of Missing Villains